


Cousins

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Where Nick Torres and Luke Alvez are cousins.





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but it's just a little idea I been wanting to get out there. For some reason I like the idea of Torres and Luke being cousin's, and I needed to write something with it!

Team Gibbs sat at their desks that afternoon working on a cold case that had them all stumped. It was Bishop who noted that one of the suspects they had for the case was interviewed by the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, she had suggested they get whatever files the profilers had. 

Gibbs not being a fan of the FBI had grunted in annoyance but agreed to put in a call. Their Unit Chief had agreed to send an Agent over with the files before he got  _ too _ annoyed.

Nick had gone and got a coffee when the Agent arrived.

“Agent Gibbs?” 

All three of them looked up to see a man who didn’t look like the regular suited FBI Agents they usually saw and dealt with. 

“Yeah.” Gibbs stood from his desk and walked over. “You the FBI Agent.”

“That’s me.” He smiled and held out his hand for Gibbs to shake, Gibbs already liked this guy better than most FBI Agents he met. “Luke Alvez.”

“Agent Alvez.” Gibbs said, taking the file he was handing over. “Thanks for bringing it.”

“No problem.” He turned to Bishop and McGee who were both watching in interest. 

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “These are Agents McGee and Bishop.”

“Nice to meet you Agent Alvez.” Bishop said with a friendly smile. 

He chuckled. “Call me Luke, please.”

“You’re different from other FBI Agent’s we met in the past.” McGee said as he shook Luke’s hand.

Luke grinned. “I’ll take that as a good thing, trust me my team aren’t your typical FBI Agents.”

“Hey who’s this-” Nick said seeing a man standing in between McGee and Bishop’s desks. His eyes widened when he noticed the familiar face. “Luke?”

Luke’s head snapped in Nick’s direction. “Nick?”

Both men laughed and Nick walked over to him, they hugged causing the other three to become confused.

“Sooo you two know each other.” Bishop pointed between them sharing a look with McGee. Gibbs only raised an eyebrow. 

“Well yeah.” Nick laughed. “Luke’s my cousin.”

“Cousin?” McGee asked, an outright curious look on his face.

Both men nodded before turning to each other. 

“Wait so you’re the FBI profiler?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Last I heard you were working for the Fugitive Task Force.”

Luke nodded. “Transferred to the BAU about 3 years ago, I could say the same about you.” He chuckled. “Since when were you on a team?” 

“Joined about 3 years ago too.” Nick laughed. 

“Wait-” Bishop said with a confused look. 

Nick already knew what she was about to say. “It was hard keeping in touch.” He told her. “With me constantly undercover and Luke going around the globe hunting down fugitives, it wasn’t easy.”

“We really have to catch up.” Luke said. “I have the same number, call me later and we’ll meet up somewhere.”

“You got it.” 

Luke turned to the others. “It was nice meeting you guys, but I should be getting back.” He made a face. “To my desk.”

Gibbs, McGee and Bishop all chuckled. 

“What?” Nick asked with a look. 

“You guys  _ are _ related.” Bishop looked amused. “You both hate being at your desks.”

“Ha ha.” Nick mocked. “You’re just hilarious Bishop.”

Luke only shrugged. “I don’t exactly hate it, but I need the chase every now and then.”

“Hell yeah!” 

“Alright.” Luke said. “Call me later Nick, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you all again at some point.”

Goodbyes were said as he left to the elevator. 

Thankfully only after a few questions, they all got back to their work. 

But Nick could have sworn he heard Bishop mutter something about ‘good genes’ when he walked by her desk. 

* * *

Later that day Nick laid on his couch with Bishop laying on top of him, his fingers running through her hair. 

“Tell me about you and Luke.” She said, resting her chin on his chest as she looked at him. 

Nick shrugged. “Nothing to really tell. He’s my cousin from my mom’s side, he grew up in New York while I grew up in Florida, we saw each other on holidays when our parents would switch off on visits. We were close though, even with the distance but our jobs got in the way.”

Bishop opened her mouth to ask more when there was a knock at the door. She moaned and dropped her head against him. “Nooo I don’t wanna move.”

Nick chuckled. “Come on Ellie.”

“You’re comfy.” She pouted. 

He only raised an eyebrow and she huffed but moved enough so he could get up. She sighed and sat up. 

Nick looked back at her and couldn’t help but smile as he opened the door.

“Luke? What are you..wait how’d you know where I live?” 

Luke smirked. “I may have had someone track down your address?”

Nick shook his head with a laugh. “Couldn’t wait for me to call, huh?”

He moved out of the way and let him in. Luke shrugged, but then spotted Bishop on the couch..in sweatpants wearing a shirt that was obviously Nick’s. 

Luke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” Nick smirked himself. “I was spending a nice afternoon with my girlfriend.”

“First off...you have an actual girlfriend?” Bishop coughed to hide her laugh from the couch making Nick glare at her. “And second, you? Dating a member of your team?”

Luke looked highly amused but it only caused Nick to glare at him instead. 

“Don’t get all judgey.” Nick said, pointing a finger at him.

Luke raised his hands in surrender with a chuckle. “Trust me, I can’t really be one to talk.” 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. 

Bishop look intrigued. “Really?”

Nick and Luke walked over to the couch, Nick sitting back down beside her while Luke took the armchair. 

“I’m seeing a member of my own team, so I can’t really judge.” 

Bishop leaned forward. “Do tell.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “You spend too much time talking with Delilah and Abby.”

She swatted at his arm giving him a ‘shh’.

“She’s our technical analyst-” Luke took out his phone, going to a picture of them she had taken with his phone. “This is Penelope Garcia.” 

Bishop laughed when she saw the picture. “Okay so that’s another thing you two have in common.”

“Huh?” Nick gave her a look. 

“You both have a thing for blonde team members, apparently.” 

Both men shared a look. 

“You know-” Luke began with a grin. “I should introduce you guys, I bet you’d get along.”

Bishop perked up. “Let’s do it!” 

Nick groaned and fell back against the couch. He could picture it now, Ellie, Luke’s girlfriend, Delilah  _ and _ Abby.


End file.
